


Entry #347: Temperaments

by obscurityofphylum



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character studies, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Reginald Hargreeves’ Journals, Umbrella Academy Kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurityofphylum/pseuds/obscurityofphylum
Summary: When the children are five years old, Reginald records his observations of each child’s individual personality.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Entry #347: Temperaments

Entry #347  
September 19, 1995  
Reginald Hargreeves 

As the children age, they seem to be developing their own personalities and temperaments. These are my observations on each child’s individuality as they approach their sixth year of life. 

#0.01 

Number One seems to be in the leadership position, but Number Two often competes for the title. I find that Number One is quiet but can advocate for himself and others adequately. He seems to communicate best with Three, whom can almost always be found at One’s side. Much like his relationship with Two, he seems to feel challenged by Five in terms of natural authority. I think Four, Six, and Seven navigate themselves differently, so much so that One’s interactions with them aren’t notable. Four may be afraid of him, but that might be due to reasons such as One’s authority and/or their difference in size. One’s biggest hurtle growing up will be his ability to plan as a leader and keep the team together, something I will tailor his training for, in order to refine his decision-making.

#0.02

Number Two is prone to anger, and has a temper that unfortunately may interfere with his willingness to train as he grows older. The child has violent tantrums often and for no evident cause other than pure rage at his surroundings. During these episodes he is prone to self harm like hitting or biting himself, which as I ordered previously with the nannies, I have now ordered Pogo and Grace to restrain him to prevent him from injury if such occasion arises. I find it difficult to understand why he is so upset at times. He navigates between the extremes of mellowness and infuriation. Two seems frustrated with himself over his own intelligence and a prominent speech impediment. He seems very emotionally stunted, and almost immediately attached himself to my creation, Grace. The boy masks his fear and uncertainty with facades of stubbornness and disrespect. Two is closest to Four, Six, and Seven. He can also be civil with Three. Him, Five, and One together almost always ends with a quarrel- physical or verbal. 

#0.03

Number Three is the most outspoken by far. She has no qualms with saying precisely what she’s thinking, which may be her doom one day. Her powers are developing nicely, but she needs to understand that her abilities are not to be taken lightly; she is not allowed to use her rumors to take advantage of her siblings unless I directly order her to. Three is very disinterested in both Grace and the nannies, if not threatened by their position. She is very motherly and protective over Four and Six, who seem comforted by her. When not guarding them, she can be found with One. She’s civil with the others, but seems to be the only one besides Five with intense regards towards the inclusion (or lack thereof) of Seven. Three is very compassionate towards her sister, which might prove difficult to my intentions in the future.

#0.04

Four is by far my biggest challenge as the children blossom in their individuality. His abilities were the most recently revealed, after I discovered what I had thought at first to be the imaginary friends of his childhood were instead deceased spirits. The boy seems to walk the line between the spiritual and earthly realms, holding the unique ability to commune with both the living and the dead. He has also shown weak forms of telekinesis, which I intend to pursue with extreme caution after the chaotic demonstrations of Seven. Four is closest to Two, Three, and Six. The children all seem protective over him, as if he is younger than them. He has a significant size difference from the others, and unfortunately seems more on track with the physical growth of a four year old rather than the six year old milestones he should be reaching. He is soft-hearted and naive, which can lead to unfortunate encounters with Five and Two, leaving him tearful from their words. He is very attached to Three, and more often than not can be found clinging to her for comfort throughout the day. Four is a very sociable boy, and craves attention and acceptance from the others. The child has a hard time sleeping, he seems plagued by an intense fear of the spirits he sees, which leads to violent nightmares. Foretelling based on his current behavior, fear will be his worst enemy. 

#0.05

Five has an insatiable hunger to please, and I fear it will slowly turn sour as the years pass. He is desperate to be held in higher esteem than the other children, and is willing to hurt others for my acceptance. His agitation at his ranking only seems to grow as time progresses. He gets along best with Six and Seven, but is strangely venomous with One, Two, Three, and Four. The rules I have implemented in the household seem to irritate him greatly, and for no reason I can find. He is a very obedient child, but always seems agitated with his situation. From what I have observed, he is very intelligent. He is quick-witted and clever, and I can only compare his likeness to that of a sly fox. But, when caught with his guard down, he makes extremely rash and impulsive decisions. I fear one day his lack of judgement in the face of emotional distress may end with grave and extreme consequences, including death. The boy is infatuated with his powers in a way that his peers aren’t, and is eager to train his skills. Five can be cold and narcissistic, but seems to have a soft spot for Seven. 

#0.06

Six’s temperament is most troubling, despite the boy not being violent or discontented like Two and Five. Instead, Six is disturbingly naive and absolutely unable to stand up for himself. He’s intelligent and well-mannered, but much too shy for his own good. Six is kind and doe-eyed, leading the others to protect him in the same manner they seem to protect Four. The boy is closest with Three, Four, Five, and Seven, but is civil with everyone. He is a peace-maker by nature, and never seems to become angry or agitated. Instead, the child jut seems sad. He cries often, and seldom does he fall asleep without tears on his pillow. The others are always there to comfort him, even taking it upon themselves to scold whoever upset Six (usually Five or Two.) Much like Four, he is petrified of his own abilities. They seem to bond over the mutual fear of their powers, which I anticipate they will both grow out of as they get older. He does not have any desire to question authority, which will be much in my favor as I begin to train his abilities. Much like Two with Grace, he is very drawn to Pogo. Pogo has already taught the boy how to read proficiently and the child spends most of the day with his nose buried in a book, perhaps as a distraction from his surroundings. Six is emotional and mouse-quiet, almost eerily obedient. I think these attributes stem from his fear of the beast inside of him, which I can only describe as gruesome and horrid.

#0.07 

Seven is retreating further into herself day by day. Her exclusion from certain activities seems to unsettle her greatly. I can only describe her nature as timid and mouse-like. She is not close with any of the other children, but seems more keen on the presences of Three, Five, and Six. The child is solemn and introverted. Sometimes I wonder if she truly had the potential to control her powers, but I know that her abilities are beyond the realms of restraint and that control is a dangerous pursuit, one that is easier to be left alone than to risk the safety of the world. I fear if I resumed my observations of her powers, one false misstep would lead to doom far beyond what is comprehensible. My current plan of action is to keep her medicated and secluded from her siblings as much as possible, and I sincerely hope that as she grows older, the sense of seclusion will drive away any desire to rebel against my authority.


End file.
